LED lights are preferable to other forms of decorative illumination because of their size, lower heating effect, and low current draw.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,978 (which is incorporated herein in its entirety) to Tsai discloses a structure and method for making an LED light string which applies an LED chip to a pair of parallel enamel coated wires. The chip straddles the wire.
A problem with such prior art construction is weakness in the wire caused by grinding contact pads therein. The wire is necessarily very weak at any point where its tubular shape has been tampered with. Curved shapes are always stronger than flat ones. At these weak points, the wire will tend to bend/kink and over time, and possibly break at such point. Further, the aesthetic appearance of smoothly curved wires is desirable and will be lost by kinking.
This disclosure addresses this wire weak point problem and simultaneously reduces cost and the amount of materials used increasing sustainability.
Critical to the success of this type of decorative lighting is low cost of manufacture. The present disclosure provides a structure and method of manufacturing light string devices at a lower cost and also of higher reliability.